Recently, interest has increased in mobile and electronic commerce. In view of this trend, systems and applications have been developed that enable consumers to conduct transactions without the use of a physical payment medium such as for example cash, credit cards, gift cards, and coupons. One such solution is the so-called electronic wallet, hereinafter referred to as “e-wallet.”
In general, an e-wallet is an electronic payment system that allows a consumer to store payment information such as for example his or her bank account and routing information, credit card information, and so forth on an electronic device. Once this information is stored in the e-wallet, the consumer (e.g., the e-wallet owner) can use the electronic device including the e-wallet to make purchases online, in retail outlets, and/or in other locations. As result, the consumer can complete online and/or point of sale transactions without the use of a physical payment medium.
While existing e-wallet solutions are useful, they do not include a mechanism that allows an e-wallet to be shared and managed among multiple users and/or multiple devices. Moreover, existing e-wallet solutions do not address various challenges associated with managing and/or synchronizing an e-wallet that is shared in this manner.